The Theif Ranger?
by Unwantedbagel
Summary: Ava creeped ever so slightly into the dimly lighted glen. Eager yet she controlled it and stayed calm. Her biggest challenge yet to come. Will she finish her task?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this is just going to be the first part of the story so it may be a bit short please enjoy! (not owner of any characters and or setting from rangers apprentice all charechters and settings belong to john Flanagan and his team)**_

Ava was born on the 20th of june. Her parents Juniper and Gundar Hardstriker were as happy and content as can be. There new baby brought happiness and joy throughout their Scandinavian camp. She was the most beautiful baby out of all of them. When she was only 2 years old, the camp was attacked by Gallicians seeking revenge. Gundar had no choice but to have the older kids at the camp take Ava and run for their lifes. Gundar and the rest of the camp fought to save the camp, but all died in vain at the attempt.

Ava who is now of the age of 7 has been trained to be thief like the others in her group of cousins, nephews, brothers, sisters, nieces, etc.. They have been living off of what they have stolen from the inhabitants around them. Her long dirty blond hair, sparkling gray eyes, and slim body no one could resist.

Now the day has come to pull her first heist. A simple task. Distract while the others take the valuables. So they walk into town non-chalant. She walked up to her first victim. Went smooth as butter. 2nd a little worse but you know KIDS. 3rd not so good. The person caught them and she ran like hell into the woods zig-zagging home.

_**Howd you guys like that. I'll be posting ever so often so BYE**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey**____**everybody here is my second post a continuation of my first chapter.**_

Ava and her companions ran like hell through forests, hamlets, farms, fences, barns, etc. The guards ran as fast as they could, but Ava and her family were faster. With their heavy armor and weapons they ran out of breath and lost track of them. Unfortunately Bradley wasn't that lucky, he had tripped on a rotten fallen log. He broke his ankle, Ava tried to save him but he said "AVA DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME RRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ILL FIND YOU LATER JUST GO" "I CANT YOUR MY BROTHER" she said. "JUST GO AVA" "I PROMISE ILL COME BACK FOR YOU I PROMISE" she couldn't get to him in time so she said sorry and ran even faster, tears running down her face blurring her vision, her only true family was now captured and most likely not going to see him again, because the punishment for theft was Dungeons, or even worse HANGING!

When they had reached their hideout, they assessed there situation as of the moment. They counted what they had from the heist. A few gold crowns and junk. Bradley had everything else. He wasn't good at being a thief so they had him carry the goods. But he wasn't her brother. In fact she was just his friend, but she had a crush on him ever since she was old enough to understand love. She promised him something she could not do. But what else could she do…there were other matters she had to attend to, and not enough time to do those things.

*** 10 years later

She had been training for this moment her entire life. 1 more day to her birthday her 18th birthday, the day she pulls of the largest heist of her life. Her army of thieves she has collected over the years. She was going to invade the town, take everything and leave the town in ruins. (The next day) Her army stood outside the town ready to sack it. They ran in no care in the world. They killed the guards, and anyone in their way. They set fire to the roofs of buildings, and set free the animals and horses, as they approached the town leaders house… knights everywhere. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Autumn stepped forward. "I did this, they offered me safety" "HOW COULD YOU" "MY BEST FRIEND" Ava yelled. The knights charged at them, helpless they fought till only Ava and a few others were left. Surprisingly her party took down at least half of them, but they took out at least 100 of them. She had no choice but surrender. She put her hand on her head and felt for the throwing knifes she kept there. She pulled them out and was about to throw them at them when suddenly….she heard hoof beats coming from here left. She turned and found…."WHAT, BRADLEY, LEADING AN ARMY OF CAVALRY" she screamed. The knights charged at Ava…

_**How do you like that cliff hanger ha. Ill be posting later today again because this was the one from yesterday so. See you next time BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_


End file.
